Truth or Dare with Di Angelo!
by TributewholovesBLUECOKE
Summary: Co-written with Ethempat. Includes water ballon assaults, admitting your crush by having to kiss them, clothes swap, and other fun truth or dares. With the Seven, Nico and Will and three special guests. If your looking for something with laughter and friendship, look no further. As always read, review and favorite! Percabeth, Jason and Piper, and Solango.


**A/N: Uh, not really anything to note here. Like I said in summery I wrote this with Ethempat, who is an amazing person who's writing you should check out. I enjoyed creating this and hope you guys enjoy reading it! As always let me and Ethempat know what you think in a review or a favorite! Here's Ethempat's little note: HEYO FAM! Mah alias is Ethempat but call me Aunty Eth. Das right. Even though I'm probably younger than you. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the story! We had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it! Remember, you can check out my page if you'd like. :D Of course, Tribute's is just as awesome if not more awesome, so you can always stay on here. ;) Disclaimer: I, or rather we, don't own anything.**

"Okay, Leo, your turn. Pick your victum."

"YUS! PERCY, TRUTH OR DARE!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Leo's antics. Of course, I was used to the joker by now, but it was still somewhat amusing to observe his hyper-ness.

Our small friend group had gathered to celebrate the start of summer vacation. We were at Percy's place, gathered outside on the deck jutting out of the house's back. Sally and Paul, Percy's mom and stepdad, were kind enough to not intrude on us, and left us to our activities.

Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were celebrating the end of high school. However, Hazel, Frank, Will, and I still had a year or two or three left. It wasn't pleasant to think about, but at least they could be happy that their friends would be in college in New Rome together soon. Besides, life in the non-demigod world wasn't all that bad.

"Uh…I'll go dare," Percy decided with a chuckle.

"Wise choice," Leo said with a smirk, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Percy... I dare you... To switch clothes with Nico." Leo decided, looking back in between the two extremely different sized boys.

"Wait, wait... Hold up. Valdez..." I sat up.

"C'mon man, you get one pass." Leo said.

"Do it do it do it." He, Jason and Piper began to chant. Annabeth simply shook her head back and forth, despite a huge grin on her face.

We passed our clothes in between Percy's bedroom and the bathroom. I imagined Percy squeezing and pulling at my black skull shirt, which would obviously be too small on him. On the other side I slipped on his navy blue hoodie and an aqua-colored tank top that faintly smelled like him. I felt as if I had put on my dad's clothes. They were way too big.

Percy knocked on the door, I opened it slowly. Percy grinned and asked, "Ready?"

He looked... Like a complete dork. With the too small clothing, and the skinny jeans at least four inches above his ankles, he was very _stretched_.

"Here." He pulled out another hair tie from my skinny jean's pocket (Will packed them in masses for me, and made sure I didn't throw them out). "Your hair's in your face." he laughed, but politely. That's Jackson for you. Annoyingly calm.

"I got it, let's go." I took it out of his hand and wrapped it around my bangs so that they were out of the way. Now don't get any ideas, I just like to see okay? I wasn't doing him a favor.

I flipped the hood of his hoodie up, a bit embarrassed. I mean, c'mon, I wasn't really one of the people in the group who joked around. Or interacted in a social environment whatsoever. It just wasn't my thing.

I shuffled out onto the deck, squirming awkwardly as the group burst out into laughter.

"Aw, look at lil' Nico," Jason said with a grin. "C'mon, dude, you look adorable."

"Stop checking him out," Piper laughed, whacking his arm. She grinned at Percy, "Dude, you look amazing. Not as good as Nico, though."

Percy and I grumbled simultaneously. I sat down next to Will and crossed my arms.

"Can we pass my turn onto Nico?" Percy asked. "I feel bad for him."

Leo's eyes widened, "Oh, no, please, if we let Nico-"

"Leo, truth or dare?" I growled.

Leo gulped, "Dare."

"You're Jason's slave for the next hour. Good luck."

Leo set a timer on his watch nervously.

I didn't see what he was fretting about, it could've been worse... He could've had to listen to me.

"Alright, Leo. Let's see some... Jogging in place." Jason began what I call, some good revenge. Maybe Jason wouldn't make a bad servant master after all.

"Until when?" Leo stood up and began flailing his arms around at his side.

"Until the next dare... Or truth... Is over." Jason decided.

"Alright. This might be a good time to get that started. Ummm... Piper. Truth or dare." Leo said, continuing his dare.

"Dare." Piper said, being no wimp.

"I dare you to…shadow travel with Nico to camp and throw three water balloons at Clarrise La Rue, and I want the Stolls to record it." Leo said, sweat beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

"You uh... Sure you can shadow travel, Nico? Aren't you on doctor's orders?" Piper turned to me for support.

"Oh no no no, I wanna see this one." I promised her. Will grumbled next to me, but I ignored him.

"Alright. I'll get my camera, anyone know where some water balloons are?" Annabeth asked.

"I have some in my room." Percy volunteered.

"Of course you do Seaweed Brain." She smiled and punched him playfully, in a way that once might have made me cringe.

Percy ran upstairs to go grab some water balloons with Frank, while the rest of us waited for their return.

"You might want to borrow a jacket," I told Piper. She raised an eyebrow, but motioned towards Annabeth, who took off her zip-up hoodie and tossed it at Piper. She caught it and pulled it on as we waited for Percy to return.

Percy and Frank happened to come at that exact moment, arms full with water balloons. Piper gave them an incredulous look as they dumped the water balloons in her arms. Half of them fell on to the deck, thoroughly drenching everyone's legs in water.

"I hate you," Will informed Percy, although his grin said otherwise.

"I hate you," I told Percy, my angry expression confirming so.

"I love you both too," Percy said with a grin.

"Are we going or what?" Piper asked, glaring at Percy and Frank. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I put a hand on her shoulder, since we were already in a shadow, and closed my eyes. It was time to let the shadows consume me again.

It took us a minute to get to the camp. Annabeth had handed me the camera. Quite conveniently, I had shadow travelled into the middle of the commons, right in front of the Stolls.

Travis yelped, nearly punching me in the face. I growled at him.

"Calm down, little angry Italian," Conner said, holding his hands up with a smirk. I growled once more.

"What've you got water balloons for?" Travis said, ignoring the fact that we had randomly shown up in camp without any notice.

"I need to chuck them at Clarisse," Piper said casually. "You guys need to record it." I tossed the camera at the Stoll brothers, and

Travis caught it with a wider smirk than his brother.

"This'll be fun."

It was fun.

Clarisse had come barreling out of the Ares cabin like an angry Fury (believe me, you do not want to see an angry Fury, especially if it's Alecto) after I insulted the cabin's décor. Naturally, I had hid on the roof of the cabin next to the Stoll brothers and Piper so that I wouldn't get caught.

Who knew pranking someone could actually be fun?

"Bombs away," I told Piper.

She gulped, and dropped the first water balloon.

The Stolls and I fell backwards, howling in silent laughter as Clarisse slowly turned to look up at the Ares cabin, her now-wet hair plastered against her face and in her eyes.

Piper let out a tiny squeak of fair, I didn't blame her, of course, before hurriedly dropping the rest of the water balloons in a quick succession.

Clarisse let out a caveman-like war cry and began scaling the side of the Ares cabin.

"Holy Hades," Piper whispered.

I wiped a tear away and looked at the Stolls. "Let's get to higher ground so we can get a better video."

"Stop laughing! That was not fun!" Piper complained, rubbing her sore arm.

"OH shush, that was hilarious!" Conner said.

"You have to admit McLean, that was some of the funniest most daring pranks on the Ares cabin since... Like forever!" Travis held his stomach still laughing.

"C'mon." I grinned a little, "Let's get you outta here." I pocketed the video camera and shaodwtravelled once again, landing in the middle of our demigod congregation. The footage was shared, played on repeat, and passed around.

"I hate to see who she's gonna take her revenge out on." Leo whistled in delight, now having stop jogging, since that order only lasted until her dare was over.

"OH, she doesn't need to deal out her revenge out by herself. I still own you repair boy." Jason smile. "I wanna see some sit ups."

"Why me!?" Leo shook his hands out at the sky before beginning.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Piper and Jason began to make eyes at each other.

"Alright, who's the next victim?" I asked.

"You Nico." Piper grin.

"What... What do you mean?!" My heart began to race. You don't know the horror of the mind of an Aphoridite's child.

"Truth or dare." She turned to me, sitting criss cross applesauce.

"Dare." I sighed.

She walked over and whispered in my ear.

Oh gods no. Why didn't I think it would involve a kiss? Maybe I should've just done truth.

Too late to turn back now.

I had to kiss my crush

I turned to Piper, silently begging her to change the dare. She merely smirked at me.

I don't know who they were expecting to be my crush. After all, no one except for Jason, Percy, and Annabeth even knew that I was gay. And no one knew that Will was my crush.

It had taken a while for me to realize I was falling for the son of Apollo. It had only become obvious after I had started going to the mortals' school. Although Will and I didn't have many classes together, him being a sophomore, he had still made sure to find a way to see me in the passing periods between our classes at least four times a day.

I wondered if Piper had realized. She might not have been the stereotypical child of Aphrodite, but that didn't mean she couldn't realize when someone had a crush on another person. Then again, it didn't really matter, because everyone present was about to find out.

Unless...

"I don't have one," I blurted out.

"Yes you do," Piper countered fluently.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"What are you guys talking about?" Will asked, looking between us as if watching a tennis match. It took me a moment to realize that everyone else was staring at us, too.

"Will, Nico has to kiss you," Piper said firmly.

Silence.

"Like actual kiss or cheek kiss?" Will asked calmly. I stared at him.

"Actual kiss," Piper replied with a grin.

"Oh. Okay."

Silence.

I continued staring at Will as if he had two heads, while Piper told us we could go inside so that everyone wasn't staring at us. As she was saying this, everyone continued to stare at us.

I didn't really care.

How the heck could Will take the dare so nonchalantly? Actually, how did Piper even realize that I liked Will? She had said it with such confidence, it sounded like she had known it for a long while and had been waiting for the perfect moment to give us a little nudge.

Oh wait.

I turned away from Will to glare at Jason.

In all honesty, I had completely forgotten that I had told the son of Jupiter. It had slipped out during one of our conversations, when Jason had sat me down to talk about my people skills and how telling mortals that their cat was going to die in three days was not proper behavior in a social setting. I don't even know how Will came up in that conversation, but somehow he had, and somehow, my secret had slipped out.

Dam. Why was it always Jason that found out about these things?

"Grace, we are gonna have a conversation." I shoot a glare at Jason, and against all pride I walk over to Will.

"Nico." Will said sympathetically, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Let's go inside," I mutter, using all my self-constraint to hide the blush flaming my cheeks. I hear the others cat call as we walk inside.

We decide to invade Percy's room, because if he was gonna tease us, the least we could do was make him incredibly uncomfortable when he found out that two guys had just kissed in his rooms. Ah, the beauty of friendship.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will finally asked, his voice a little too meek and quiet. I stared at him for a moment, before making a spontaneous decision.

"Shut up." And I kissed him right on the lips to make sure that he did.

Dam, I had been missing out.

The kiss was intense, but it wasn't too passionate. After all, this was only our first one. My first one, actually. I didn't know if Will had ever kissed someone before.

But the way that his lips were pressed against mine, his fingers threaded to my hair, his left hand softly cupping my cheek, told me that it couldn't possibly be. He later admitted that it had been his first kiss, too. That didn't mean he hadn't thought about it several times before.

That didn't mean that I hadn't thought about kissing him several times before.

I don't really remember who pulled back first. It didn't really matter.

By the time Percy came pounding on this bedroom door, yelling at us to hurry it up and stop tainting his precious room, both of us were too lost to care.

It might have been at the same time. I just remember breathing so heavily, pressing my forehead against Will's. My back was against the wall, my arms around his neck and hands lost someone in his curly, blonde hair.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that Nico." Will said with a playful smile. He let go of me for a moment, but pressed his arms against the wall, beside my head, trapping me. He leaned in so close that our noses were almost touching, and his breath tickled my face.

"Back at you Solace." I muttered. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

If they had been anyone else's, they would've been cold. But on Will, they reminded me of the sky of a beautiful summer day. Hundreds of which I had missed when I had been stuck in the Lotus Hotel. But there was a small part of me that felt grateful for that time. After all, I wouldn't have met Will without it.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize I've been flirting with you, di Angelo," he murmured, leaning his head in next to my head, so he was nearly whispering in my ear. My face caught on fire, and I could barely stutter anything out.  
"I've got to thank Piper for realizing, though," he admitted.

"HURRY IT UP!" Percy screamed, nearly kicking the door open. Both of us jumped, and Will pushed himself away from me, a blush quite evident on his face.

Our friends clapped as we walked in, Percy grumbling about us 'tainting his room with kissing germs.' I rolled my eyes, but Will took a bow, causing fits of laughter.

I sat down next to Jason, and Will sat next to me. Ever so discretely, he brushed his hand against mine and rested it on top.

"Okay… Annabeth. Truth or dare?" I asked, turning to the blonde, trying my best not to smile.

"Truth. Since you're all expecting me to do a dare," Annabeth said, sticking out her tongue.

"You're boring," I replied, with a smirk. I saw her shiver slightly and couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "Uh, let's see. What was your first impression of Percy?"

"W-wait!" Leo gasped from the side. Everyone turned to look at him. Sweat was pouring off of his face like buckets. "Jason, please, give me something else to do!"

"Go get your phone and listen to swing music for the rest of your punishment," Jason responded lazily, swinging an arm over my shoulders. I glared at him and shrugged it off.

"I didn't know you were an alligator," I told him. Everyone except Hazel gave me a blank look. I sighed. "Don't you guys say that anymore? It's what you call someone who likes swing music."

"Oh," Jason said. "I hate swing music."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Annabeth, giving her a look.

"Um, oh gods, right, the question." Annabeth laughed. "I thought he was a total idiot. But really brave, y'know? He didn't even know he was a demigod but he charged at the monster all by himself just so he could try to save his mom."

Percy stared at her in bewilderment. "Wait…you though I was brave?"

"Still do," Annabeth said with a brilliant smile.

They were kissing the next second.

"Okay, ew," Will complained. He covered my eyes. "We have children present."

"Oh, go to Hades, Solace," I muttered, attempting to pry off his hands. Needless to say, I failed. "I'm older than you, whippersnapper. Stop disrespecting your elders."

"First you use 1930s slang and now you bust out the 'whippersnapper,'" Will grumbled, uncovering my eyes. Percy and Annabeth had finished kissing by this time.

How the heck were they so comfortable with PDA? Even Hazel looked a bit creeped out, sitting next to them.

Okay, so maybe it was 1930s thing…but Frank looked grossed out, too!

Okay, so maybe it was a 1930s and Chinese Canadian kids thing…

"Last truth or dare, people. Percy isn't supposed to be having any fun," Annabeth playfully punched him. "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I got hurt when I did a dare last time and I wanna try something new." Piper decided.

"Alright. Celebrity crush." Annabeth lazily leaned back.

"Oh come on, just because I-" Piper began to defend herself, but we all gave her a look. "Fine… Harry Styles."

"You mean the leader singer dude of that godsawful band?!" Will gasped. Being the son of Apollo, he took music choices seriously.

"No, Will, I'm not a Directioner. I just like his voice, and he's got nice hair," Piper said. She pouted and Jason rubbed her back.

"Oh no! Not the hair! Don't even get me started!" Will stood up.

"You wanna fight, Solace?" She glared.

"Alright. I'm calling it. See ya later guys?" I said, standing up. It would probably be better to leave before a fight over music choices started. Besides, it was well into the night and I was starting to get tired.

"Yeah, I guess so." Percy said with a shrug.

There were heartfelt goodbyes, hugging, teasing. Then we all headed out, not sure when we'd hang out like this again.

 _But there's one person I know I'll see again, I thought as I walked home, Will's hand intertwined with mine._


End file.
